The Avatar State
by Abbl2
Summary: Post war: Aang and his family have over some old friends where he recieves some disturbing news- Yakone is back. How can Aang protect his family when the bloodbender is sworn on getting revenge? How will his children react to seeing him in the Avatar State? First Avatar ff, so let me know what you think! Rated t for violence only.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peeps! First AtLA fanfiction! (to go online that is). I got this idea from one of the fanfictions I read called 'The Avatars Daughter: Missing' by FoFoCuddlypoops108. If you are a fan of Harry Potter and have read my fanfic called Confrontation, I suggest you stop reading this now, because I can guarantee that you will be thinking in your head 'wow, this sounds too much like that other story she wrote about harry telling his kids about his past. This is more of a revelation, Aangs kids realizing just how powerful their father is. Of course, it won't be as sappy as Confrontation, like the kids won't freak out or anything. Alright, well, here it is now!**

"Ding-ding-ding-ding-ding-ding-ding-dong!" blazed the doorbell. The Avatars family was sitting on cushions around the low table, but as soon as the kids heard the doorbell pushed at least ten times, they knew it was their uncle Sokka and they all jumped up and rushed to the door screaming "Uncle Sokka! Uncle Sokka!"

Aang rolled his eyes and looked at Katara, who shrugged. "We did invite him over," she said. Aang chuckled and stood up.

"Well, we better go answer the door before the kids attack your brother," Aang said, pretty much dismissing their dinner. Katara got up to follow him down the hallway, where the kids had already opened the door to reveal Sokka, Suki and as an extra surprise Toph still in her chief's uniform holding little Lin who was about the same age as Aang's and Katara's youngest, Tenzin.

"Sokka! Suki! Toph!" Katara called happily as she rushed over to give her brother and sister-in-law a hug before turning to hug Toph and Lin. "It's so good to see you all."

"Good to see you too Sugar queen," Toph replied, unconsciously using her nickname for Katara as she received her hug. "And you Twinkletoes." Aang laughed at his old nickname.

"How have you all been?" asked Aang as he walked over to greet them. "It's been so long."

"We've been terrific," replied Suki. "Sokka and I-"

"We've missed you down at the station, Aang," Toph cut in. "Where've you been?"

"I've been taking some time off to spend with the kids before, well, you-know-what," Toph nodded, and Katara looked suspiciously at her husband.

"You-know-what?" she began, but Aang waved his hand, dismissing the subject.

"Eh-hem?" Sokka coughed. "I believe Suki was trying to tell us all something before she was so rudely interrupted," he glared at Toph even though it was useless.

"I'm sorry Suki, what were you saying?" Aang apologized.

"Oh, nothing," she replied. "Just that, well, I'm pregnant!"

Everything was silent for a few seconds as the news sunk in. Then, there were gasps and cheers and calls of congratulations. Aang slapped Sokka on the back.

"Congratulations brother," he said. "When'd you find out?"

"Just last week," Sokka replied. "We wanted you all to be the first to know, seeing all that we went through together."

"Well, it's about time!" Toph said. "All the rest of us have kids, and we've been waiting on you!" Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Jeez Toph, if it mattered that much to you, we'd have done it long ago," mocked Sokka. Toph smiled, her unseeing grey eyes twinkling.

"Why thanks buddy. But seriously, congratulations. We're all incredibly happy for you," she said. Sokka smiled.

"Thanks," he said. "That means a lot." Just then, Toph felt a tug on her uniform. She looked down, and even though she couldn't see she knew it was Tenzin.

"Can Lin and I go play?" he asked sweetly. Lin started squirming in Toph's arms. Toph nodded and put her down. Tenzin started showing off, and he made himself an air-scooter and raced away with Lin, Kya and Bumi chasing after him.

"That's quite the little prodigy you got there," Suki commented to Aang. Aang nodded in reply.

"I'm so proud of him," he said. "In just a few more years, he should be ready to earn his tattoos."

"That's great!" Suki, Toph and Sokka all said at once. Aang and Katara beamed.

"He's really looking forward to it," Katara added. "He's been practicing every day, trying to catch up to Kya with her water bending, but since she's so much older than him, we thought it was going to take awhile. But he's proving us wrong."

"If there's one good thing about being the Avatar," Aang said, "Its being able to train all your kids, no matter what their element." Toph, Sokka and Suki all laughed. Just then they all heard a crash coming from the living room.

"Why don't we go see what the kids are doing?" asked Katara nervously. They all rushed in the living room to find the couch tipped over and all the kids huddling in the corner, probably scared by the noise. When the adults walked in, all the kids pointed at Tenzin.

"Tenzin did it!" they all accused. Tenzin looked on the verge of tears. The adults all chuckled.

"It's alright Tenzin," Aang walked over to comfort his son. "Was it an accident?" Tenzin nodded. "Then it's all ok," he said and raised his hands. A sudden gust of wind picked up the couch and flipped it into its normal position.

"See," Aang knelt next to Tenzin. "It's all fixed now!" Tenzin rubbed his eyes and nodded.

"I think we should probably go outside," Katara suggested. "It's nice and cool this time of year, and there is plenty of room for the kids to all play." The others all nodded in agreement. Katara picked up Tenzin, Toph picked up Lin, Kaya and Bumi trotted behind their father and the others followed as Aang led them out back.

As soon as they were outside in the nighttime air, the kids squirmed out of their parents arms and chased each other around. The adults went and sat on the comfortable patio cushions where they could keep an eye on the little ones (or in Toph's case, a foot). They just sat there for a little while until Sokka spoke up.

"I hope our kid is a non-bender," he said.

"Why is that?" Katara asked curiously.

"It's just watching our niece and nephew make me realize how hard having a bending child can be. And it's not like we'll be able to keep up with them like Aang did in there. Neither of us are benders."

"It's not that hard! I love the fact that two our kids are benders!" Aang said. "But Bumi is a double challenge and he's not a bender. It just goes to show ya, it all depends on the kid."

"And we'll love our child whether it's a bender or not," Suki said defensively.

"That's not what I- oh, never mind," Sokka sighed causing everyone to burst out laughing. When the laughter calmed down, Toph cleared her throat.

"So, Aang," she began. "No rush, but how long is this vacation of yours going to be? We really need you back at the station. Well, I don't need you, but everyone else does."

"How bad is it?" asked Suki, concerned.

"Well, crime is up by at least twenty percent," replied Toph. "I don't get it. It's like all the bad guys are suddenly deciding 'oh hey, let's make the chief of police's life miserable and do as many horrible things as we can all at once.'"

"I'm sorry Toph," Aang replied. "I can be there bright and early tomorrow morning if things are really that bad." Toph sighed in relief.

"Thanks Twinkletoes," she said. "And can I talk to you in private for a second?"

"Sure," Aang stood up, a little worried now. Toph gave him a reassuring look and they walked inside, Aang leading the way.

"What is it, Toph?" Aang asked quietly.

"Aang, this has been bugging me for awhile, which is why I couldn't wait until tomorrow. Remember Yakone?" Aang let out an involuntary growl.

"How could I forget?" he practically snarled at the memory.

"Well, he got his bending back." Aang stared dumbfounded at her for several seconds; so long that Toph thought he didn't hear her. "I said-"

"I know what you said," Aang interrupted. "I just can't quite process it. You mean Yakone got his _bending_ back? He can bloodbend?"

"What part of _he got his bending back_ didn't you understand?"

"I'm sorry!" Aang held up his hands. "I just thought it was impossible for, you know, after I took it away permanently. . ."

"I did too, Twinkletoes," replied Toph. "But apparently we were both wrong this time. And there's another thing." Aangs face darkened.

"What is it?" Toph hesitated. "What is it!" Aang demanded. Toph flinched. She could feel his blood pressure rise as his anger peaked.

"He's sworn revenge out to you and your family," she said quietly.

**A/N: I know, I'm evil for leaving it off now, with this nice big cliffhanger and such. I didn't intend for this to be a multiple shot, but that's just how it's gonna turn out. I can't write the rest of this tonight, it's late, I'm tired and I have a party to go to tomorrow. I'll write the first few paragraphs of the next chapter tonight so that I don't forget my awesome idea, but then it's off to bed for me! I probably won't have time to write for a day or so, so I'll post the next chapter when I can. I'm starting too really like this idea. But I hope you all do to. Let me know what you think and review! Please! Pretty please! Mmk, love ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

Aang felt a huge rush of anger and power as his vision became hazy and red. _'No,'_ he thought. _'Not now. I need to stay calm. I need to stay calm and prepared.'_ Instead of blowing the roof off of his house, he slowed his breathing and asked calmly,

"Where did you hear this, Toph?" Toph looked a little alarmed from what Aang guessed was his blood pressure, but she answered just as calmly, and chose her words carefully.

"We have been receiving death threats for you signed by him. At first, we thought nothing of it, you being the Avatar. It could have just been some crazy person who wanted to get to you and used what he thought to be your worst fear to do it. But one death threat described the events leading up to his capture perfectly and then another one described having his bending taken away by you, and just how to do it. It was exactly like you said. Then, we started getting reports of bloodbending without the full moon in cases that sounded hauntingly familiar to his previous ones. We sort of just put the pieces together." Aang took a deep breath and tried to think.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked. Toph looked down, looking almost, (Aang couldn't believe it) ashamed.

"Like I said, we thought little of it. We just assumed that it was some crazy person and couldn't believe that it was actually Yakone. Even now, we don't know who it really is, we're just assuming. None of us have actually seen him bending. But to tell you the truth Aang, we're all scared to find out that it's really him. I can feel it whenever the subject is brought up. You saw yourself what he did at that courthouse. He bloodbended all of us, including you!" Toph pointed to him. Even though her grey-green eyes were averted, Aang could see the terror and the hopelessness that she felt, and even several sleepless nights judging by the dark circles that encased them. Aang sighed.

"Even if it really is him, I can just take away his bending again," he said. Toph looked like she was about to say something, but refrained herself.

"What is it, Toph?" Aang asked. Toph sighed and shook her head.

"It's just, well," she began. "In the threats, he mentioned that. He said if you tried to take his bending away, he'd just come back. He says the spirits gave him the ability to take back his bending."

"What else did he say?" Aang asked quietly. "In those letters he sent."

"Tomorrow when you come to the station, I'll show them to you," Toph said. "Now let's get back to the others." Aang nodded and the two of them walked back outside.

Toph felt relived. She finally had that whole business with Yakone off her chest and could let Twinkletoes deal with it how he wanted to instead of her calling the shots. The whole time he was gone, and while he'd been working with the council and doing other Avatar like duties, she had been required to speak for him, but no matter how well she knew him, he was always impossible to speak for.

As soon as they stepped outside, Toph could hear Lin's laughter and felt her running footsteps. That assured her that she was safe. She was starting to understand why her parents were so overprotective of her. Well, almost. She still didn't want to treat Lin like a baby (as soon as she wasn't one) and to let her have freedom. But Lin was pretty much her world. She couldn't imagine life without her daughter. Lin was even starting to inherit some of Toph's humor. Toph found it pretty funny, but sometimes others did not. Like now for instance.

"Hand over the ball, butterfly wings!" Lin called to Tenzin. All the adults chuckled, but Toph shook her head.

"No little Lin, its Twinkletoes junior! But butterfly wings is a good try!" Toph called out to her daughter.

"Okay mommy!" Toph and Aang laughed and went over to join the others.

"Katara," Aang said. "Can I talk to you in the kitchen for a moment, love?" Katara got up quickly and followed Aang back into the house. The other adults sat in silence for a few moments until they heard a crash coming from the kitchen. As they raced in to see what had happened, Sokka looked at Toph and asked, "What did you tell him earlier?" Toph shrugged.

"He can tell you if he wants to," Toph said. She could hear Sokka sigh angrily. As soon as they ran through the door they could see Katara red in the face and Aang drenched from head to toe. The pots and pans that were originally hanging from the ceiling were now on the floor, their ropes broken. Obviously, whatever Aang had told Katara, she didn't like it.

"What do you mean he's back?" Katara yelled.

"I don't know how it's possible," Aang said, trying to calm her down. "Toph told me-"

"You already told me what Toph told you," Katara said angrily. "I just don't understand how that's possible! You told me you took his bending away!"

"And I did," replied Aang, drying himself off and pouring the excess water into the basin. "It's just somehow he got it back. I don't know how, but I do know that we need to protect you and the kids." This just seemed to make her angrier.

"I don't need protecting, Aang," she spat. Aang glared at her.

"No, but the kids do," he said. "And they won't go anywhere without you."

"They won't go without you, either," she said.

"I'm the Avatar, Katara," he said. "I can't leave. Plus, it's me he wants!"

"Twinkletoes," Toph cut in. Aang looked surprised that the whole group was here. He was obviously so into the conversation that he didn't notice them coming inside. Toph just continued nevertheless. "Yakone won't start with you. He'll target your whole family first. He'll want you to suffer before he attacks you personally. That's how these peoples crazy minds work." Aang glared at Toph, with no affect.

"Which is why we need to protect them," he said. "They're my family, plus Tenzin is the last of the airbenders. I won't let them be harmed by some lunatic bloodbender!"

"And we won't let them!" shouted Toph. "But he'll be expecting you to separate yourself from them. They will be much safer here, in Republic City then they would be on some remote island!" Aang sighed and looked down.

"I suppose you're right," he said. Toph smirked.

"Aren't I always?" she said. Aang rolled his eyes.

"But I want no less than five guards here while I'm gone." If Toph could have rolled her eyes, she would have.

"He's a bloodbender, Twinkletoes. He'll just use them against us," she said.

"Plus, I'm perfectly capable of protecting our children while you're out searching," Katara said angrily. "And I don't want any men here messing with our life. We may be in danger, but we still need freedom." Aang nodded.

"You're both right. No guards," he said. Toph smirked and Katara looked pleased. "But I still want some extra protection."

"How about Sokka and I stay here," Suki said. "Ty Lee taught us long ago how to chi-block. If he comes to take Katara and the kids, I'll block his bending, and then he'll be powerless while you and Toph arrest him, and poof! No more Yakone problem." Aang nodded and smiled.

"I would love it if you would come and stay with us, Suki," Aang said. "It would help me tremendously."

"Oh, I see how it is," said Sokka. "You'd love it if Suki could stay over, but not your own brother-in-law?" Katara laughed.

"We would be honored if you would stay with us, Sokka," she said. Sokka beamed.

"Well, now that we've solved that problem, let's go outside. I can just see Kya accidently flooding the yard while they are showing off," Sokka exclaimed. The adults all nodded and walked outside. Aang hung near the back of the group. Toph stepped back to join him.

"When we do find Yakone, what will you do?" she asked. "Yakone has found a way to restore his bending, so just taking it away won't work. You've tried everything you can. I know it's against your beliefs, but I think you need to prepare yourself for the fact that you may need to kill him." Aang looked away.

"I'm not the little kid I used to be, Toph," he said. "I'm well aware that this time, it will need to come to that. I gave him a second chance, and he blew it. There will be no more leniencies. I will kill Yakone."

Toph was shocked by the authority in his voice, but she didn't show it. Instead, she just nodded as they stepped up to the door.

But something was wrong. She didn't know what it was, but there was something defiantly not right about the feel in the air. The heartbeats outside were panicked and terrified, but there was no noise. In an instant she knew what had happened. She raced outside leaving Aang behind.

"Katara! Don't-" As soon as she stepped outside the door, she felt something come over her. She fought it with all her strength, but it was just too powerful. Her arms were forced painfully to her sides and she felt the panic as she was raised into the air, her feet no longer in contact with the ground. She couldn't see anything. She was completely helpless. With her last ounce of self control, she managed to open her mouth.

"Lin!" she screamed. Her voice sounded so mangled and tortured and terrified, which is exactly how she felt. Her jaw was forced closed, biting her tongue hard enough to draw blood. She heard loud, running footsteps and thought, _no. Not Aang!_ But she couldn't speak. She was just forced to hover there, defenseless and helpless. Hopefully Aang would be smart and not face this thing head on. _Be careful, Twinkletoes. We need you._

**A/N: Hey peoples! I'm so happy that I've gotten mostly a positive response for this story. I actually just got my first flame review. To tell you the truth, I laughed my head off when I read it. Some things are just so immature that they're hilarious. So apparently I'm 60 years old still living in my parent's basement, haha! But don't look at the review my friend wrote as a response to that review. It's a little, well, verbally abusive. Let's just say, don't review anonymous hate. **

**That being said, Happy 4****th****! I am listening to fireworks go off as I write this. If you are not from America, the fourth of July is our independence day. We celebrate it with fireworks and BBQ's. **

**I am almost done writing the next chapter. I had originally planned for it to be a part of this chapter, but then it didn't look so good, so I got rid of it. Let me just say, that if you like action and drama, next chapter is your chapter! I absolutely love it! In fact, it may be posted late tonight, I love it that much.**

**Ok, review please! I love reviews. Even flames, cuz that last one was pretty funny, lol! But please, if you hate me, try criticism. I can fix that. Sorry for the cliffy. Next chapter posted soon, Ttyl!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I realized I forgot to put these in a lot of stories. I own absolutely nothing! (Nothing that would get me sued anyway)**

When Toph rushed out without saying anything, Aang was so surprised, he was frozen. But when he heard Toph's scream, he ran outside to see what had happened. What he saw terrified him.

Sokka, Suki, and Katara were standing on the deck arms at their sides, their veins bulging. Toph was hovering two feet in the air next to them. But the thing that terrified him the most was that his children, and Lin, were nowhere to be found.

"Katara!" he shouted, and started running towards her. Just then, he felt the familiar sensation come over his body, halting his movement. He knew at once what it was, and he knew he couldn't stop it. He was helpless. He felt himself being raised into the air and turned slightly to face the yard and the dark woods beyond that. He was rushed forward to hover above the grass just outside the woods. His limbs were twisted at awkward angles and his veins bulged painfully. A figure stepped out of the darkness, his dark matted hair over his face. His arms were raised and his fingers curled, controlling all of his victims.

"Hello, Avatar Aang," Yakone snarled evilly. He brought down his right arm and Aang was thrown to the ground on his hands and knees. He raised his fingers and Aangs head was brought up, his rage very apparent on his face.

"Where are my children?" Aang growled, every word was painful and required enormous effort. Yakone laughed.

"Always so quick to jump to the chase, Avatar," he said. "They're perfectly safe… for now," he added. It had its intended effect. Aangs expression went from rage to terror for a split second, before reverting back to rage. Yakone smiled, but in this setting, it looked more like a grimace.

"Finally, the Avatar's weak spot; his family," he exclaimed. His hand twitched slightly and he heard Katara's shriek of surprise as she was flung forward and stopped right in front of Yakone. Her back was facing Aang. He could see the veins in her legs, arms and back clearly. She was struggling. She'd defeated a bloodbender before, but that was during the full moon. This man could bloodbend without the full moon. She was powerless.

"You know, you really shouldn't become so attached to her. Like I said, she's your weak spot, along with your children. Ah, I know! Let's have a little family reunion," Yakone mocked. "Kids, why don't you come out and see mommy and daddy?" Out of the darkness, Aang and Katara watched as first Bumi, and then Kya and Lin were brought out, followed by Tenzin, all of them hovering a few inches above the ground. As soon as Lin saw Toph up in the air, she called out to her.

"Mommy!" she called, and tried to run to her mother's aid, but Yakone stopped her.

"It's okay, little Lin," Toph called back, fighting back tears of anger. "I'm okay."

"See little Lin," Yakone mocked. "Mummy's okay. Can't say it'll be that way for long though, seeing as she was the one who put me in prison in the first place." He clenched his fist, his face cold and Toph screamed in pain as the blood in her limbs expanded, tearing several veins and breaking through her skin. Lin started crying. Toph bit her tongue and tried to bear the pain silently.

"Coward!" Aang shouted, not being able to see what was going on behind him, but from the look on his children and Katara's faces, it wasn't good. "You won't face me yourself, so you bloodbend us and use my friends and family to hurt me!" He cried out in pain as his blood pushed against his veins and his limbs contorted.

"Dad!" Bumi cried, but was immediately silenced by Yakone.

"Tsk, tsk, Aang," he said. "You aren't the only one here who needs to pay for what they've done to me, but I'll get to you in due time. But you little lady," he flicked his wrist and Toph came rushing towards them only to come to an abrupt stop next to Katara, facing the group. "Thinking you were rid of me, were you? Well, as you can see, you were sorely mistaken." His hand twitched and Toph's body tensed. She was looking up at the sky, silently screaming, and her face was the perfect expression of torture.

"Stop it!" Katara screamed. "Stop hurting her!" Toph's muscles relaxed and her body became limp in the air. Yakone snarled.

"Would you rather I hurt you instead?" Katara's eyes widened in fear, Aang's in fury. "No? What about your children?" They all heard a shout and saw Bumi whisked into the air, his eyes huge. Tears were threatening to spill.

"Bumi!" Aang shouted.

"Help me dad!" Bumi called out.

Aang felt a rush of newfound rage and hatred for this man. In that instant, he closed his eyes. When he opened them again, they were no longer his own. They glowed with a bright, white light, as did his arrow tattoos. All of his children stared at him in awe. They had never seen this before. What did it mean?

"Let my family go, Yakone," commanded Aang, only it wasn't Aang. It sounded as if thousands of voices were coming from his mouth. And so they were. Thousands of ancient Avatars were speaking through him. It was truly a terrifying and magnificent sight. Yakone, however, didn't see it that way.

"Finally," he whispered. "A chance to end all reincarnations of the Avatar!" His optimism didn't last, however, when Aang stood up, his bloodbending bonds broken. Yakone tried to get a hold on him, but every attempt was shot down with the flick of Aangs wrist. He started to panic. He knew the Avatar State was powerful, but not this powerful. It was like Aang had the full moon on his side, whereas Yakone did not. But was not going to be like last time; he still had control of his friends.

Yakone quickly brought both his hands together and the adults all gave yelps of surprise as they were flung towards each other. At the same time, all of the children screamed as they were swooped into the forest.

"Choose, Aang," Yakone spat. "Your children? Or your friends?"

"I don't have to choose," Aang said, his voice ringing throughout the darkness. He brought up his hands and two rock formations shot up and encased Yakone's hands and then shot down again, pinning him to the ground. But the adults still were charging at each other, and he still couldn't feel the children's vibrations in the forest.

"Well, Avatar Aang," Yakone spat. "You seem to have forgotten about my psychic bloodbending technique. I can bend their will even when my body is restricted. I-" he was cut off as his mouth snapped shut. He looked at Aang, his eyes wide, knowing full well what he'd done. The adults all dropped to the ground, surprised. The first thing Katara did when she landed was rush to a kneeling Toph's aid. Toph, however, shook her off pointing to Aang.

"Go talk him out of it," Toph said, clutching her stomach looking like she was about to heave. "He's bloodbending Yakone." Katara's head snapped up and saw what her husband was doing. The Avatar was three feet in the air, winds rushing about him and supporting him, his hand outstretched. She could plainly see that he was bloodbending the criminal.

"You will never hurt my family again," Aang threatened. Just to prove his point, he brought his wrist down and Yakone's prison of rocks was brought down, but so was he. Aang made Yakone kneel, and then pressed his forehead to the ground to make the appearance of bowing.

"Aang!" Katara shouted and tried running to him but he sensed her coming, and without taking his focus off of Yakone, he encased her feet to the ground rendering her unable to move.

"Don't come any closer Katara," he said, his voices loud. Katara looked to Toph.

"Toph!" she yelled. "Help me!" Toph hit the ground with the hand not around her abdomen, breaking the rocks and freeing Katara. Katara nodded her thanks and took a step forward. This time, she approached carefully.

"Aang," she began, having to shout over the winds. "Don't do it this way. Controlling another person's body and will change you, but not for the better! I don't want you to go through what I had to when I controlled Hama and the man who killed my mother! It ate me up inside until I felt like there was nothing left of the true me! Just because we have the power, doesn't mean we should use it. No one, not even Yakone, deserves to have his will taken away so brutally like that! That's why I fought to make it outlawed."

"He needs to be stopped Katara," Aang growled angrily.

"But not like this! And not through revenge! I had to learn that the hard way. When you tried to teach me all those years ago, I refused to listen. Well now I understand! And it's time for you to forgive him. Be the Avatar we all know you are." She could see Aang calming when the winds begin to die down and he began to drift to the ground. She saw Yakone inhale deeply as he was released from the Avatar's grip. His breathing was labored as if he'd been holding his breath, which was very possible. Aang could have been restricting his throat causing him to choke. Immediately after he was released, however, Aang took a large boulder out of the ground and hit him over the head hard enough to knock him unconscious.

As soon as Aangs feet touched the ground, Katara raced to his side and engulfed him in a hug. Slowly, his eyes and tattoos stopped glowing and he hugged her back.

"I'm sorry Katara," he said. "It was the only way to save you and the kids." Suddenly his head snapped up. "The kids!"

"Relax, Twinkletoes," Toph said from behind him. They both turned around and saw Sokka, Suki supporting a very weak and tired Toph, coming out of the forest with a scared looking Tenzin, Lin, Bumi and Kya. "They were just on the outskirts of the forest. But I think you have some explaining to do with these four. They saw you in the Avatar State." Aangs eyes widened.

"Th-they did?" he stuttered. Great! Now his own kids were going to be terrified of him. He'd always made sure that they never had to see him like that, but this time it didn't work out that easily. He looked at the four of them, all wide eyed and staring at him with scared expressions on their faces.

"Yep," she said. "Good luck with that. Katara, I think I'll take that help now."

"Of course!" Katara said hastily as she raced over to the three of them, leaving the kids with Aang. He took a deep breath.

"What exactly did you guys see?" Aang asked hesitantly. The kids were all silent for a moment until Bumi spoke up.

"Well, as soon as, um, is his name Yakone?" Aang nodded. "Well, as soon as he had me up in the air, you started glowing. Then when you talked, it sounded like there was a whole bunch of people talking. Then you stood up and Yakone got really scared. He pushed us into the forest, but not very far. After a minute of being in the air, we dropped to the ground and realized we could move again, so we ran back and saw you trap him in that rock. But mommy, uncle Sokka, Aunt Suki and Aunt Toph were still fighting each other. Then, they stopped. We saw you use airbending to lift yourself up, and the rocks went away that were holding Yakone. Then he was bowing to you and mommy was yelling at you, and you, um," Bumi hesitated. Aang motioned for him to continue. When it was clear he couldn't, Kya continued.

"We saw you trap mom. Mom got Aunt Toph to free her, but you were bloodbending Yakone. Mom talked you out of it. You hit him in the head with a rock, and that's when Aunt Toph and the others came and got us." She paused. "What was that dad?" Aang hung his head.

"You kids saw me in the Avatar State, something that I promised myself that you would never have to see."

"But what is it?" Tenzin asked.

"It's a defense mechanism that has been used in all of the Avatars. It's a combination of all of my past lives. Those voices that you heard, that was all of the Avatars speaking through me. The glow shows all of our spirits combining. It makes me incredibly powerful because it combines all of our knowledge and power. I thought I had learned to control it, but apparently not."

"How to control it? What does that mean?" asked Kya. Aang sighed.

"The Avatar State can be brought on by extreme emotions. I was furious and terrified when he took you, Bumi. That's what triggered the Avatar State." Bumi and Tenzin looked confused.

"But you're not scared of anything," the two boys said at the same time. Aang, Kya and Lin all laughed.

"Everyone's scared of something, boys," Kya said. "Even dad."

"That's right Kya. Even me." Bumi still looked confused.

"But you're the Avatar. The Avatar can do anything! Just a little _fwoosh!_ here, and a little _kapow!_ there and you're home free!" This caused Aang to laugh harder.

"Oh, Bumi," he chuckled. "You are so like your uncle." He looked over at the others. "Are you hearing this Katara? Our son is more like Sokka than us!" Katara laughed and Sokka pumped his fist in the air.

"Oh yeah!" he said loudly. "That's my nephew!"

"I don't know why you're celebrating, snoozles," Toph said as Katara worked on her wounds. "This is not something to be happy about. Another snoozles around the house? I pity his poor parents."

"Shut up, Toph," Sokka said defensively. They all laughed and then Aang coughed to get refocused.

"Anyway," he continued. "Even the Avatar gets scared, Bumi."

"But why?" he pressed. "Why would you be scared?"

"I was scared that I might lose you, or your brother and sister, or your mother, or Lin, Sokka, Suki and Toph. You guys are my family. Why wouldn't I be scared?" Bumi shrugged.

"I don't know," he admitted.

"_My_ mom isn't scared of anything," Lin said cockily, putting her hands on her hips. At this remark, Toph burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"That's my girl!" she called over, and then winced as the laughter caused more blood to swell. Katara's eyebrows knitted in concentration.

"Even your mother is-" Katara began, but Toph cut her off.

"Don't go putting insane ideas in her head," she said hastily. "Of course I'm not scared of anything! A Bei Fong is never truly afraid!" They all laughed.

"Sure, Toph," Sokka mocked. "Whatever you say." Toph nodded.

"You bet it is, meathead," she huffed. Aang laughed and beckoned Lin closer.

"I have it on very good authority that your mother is terrified of heights and water," he whispered. Lin stifled a giggle.

"I heard that Twinkletoes!" Toph shouted. "You forget that because I am blind, my other senses are heightened to perfection. And I am not scared of water! And heights just make me uncomfortable because I can't see! You didn't see me complaining when I was forced to ride Appa for a whole year!" Aang rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes you did," Aang said. "There wasn't a day that went by where you didn't complain about how you couldn't see anything up in the air, or how bumpy of a ride it was."

"Hey," Toph interjected. "I had every right. I was teaching you earthbending. You _asked_ me to come. Plus, that wasn't fear. That was annoyance."

"Sure," Katara muttered under her breath.

"What is with you people and thinking that just because you whisper, that I can't hear it! I have perfect hearing!" Toph stated.

"Yeah, well, you're still terrified of water," Suki said. "Remember the-"

"Eh-hem? I was promised that you would never speak of that time ever again? I thought a Kyoshi warrior kept her word? What is this, beat on Toph day?" Suki bit her lip and remained silent.

"Hey, it's normally beat on Sokka day. But, now I'm curious," Sokka said. "What are you two-"

"None of your business snoozles," Toph said quickly. Sokka hung his head, but realized that neither Toph, nor Suki would tell him.

"So as you can see, Lin," Aang continued. "Your mother is obviously afraid of something." He beckoned for her to lean closer. "But out of everything, I think your mother is more afraid of losing you." He knew Toph could hear, but she pretended not to, and just waved her hand in the general direction of the kids and Aang.

Aang looked at all of the kids. They seemed to be in a better mood then when they came out of the forest. Obviously their banter with Toph and Sokka helped.

"Are you guys feeling better?" he asked. "You realize that I would never hurt any of you or your mother while I was in the Avatar State?" They all nodded.

"What about my mom?" Lin asked.

"It depends on what she does to get him mad," Sokka joked, but was quickly silenced by a slap on the arm from both Katara and Suki. Toph could care less. Aang glared at Sokka.

"No Lin," he said. "I would never hurt your mother while I was in the Avatar State." Lin nodded with satisfaction.

"Good answer, Twinkletoes," Lin said and then skipped over to her mother while Aang threw his hands up in the air in mock surrender.

"What is with the Bei Fong's and calling me Twinkletoes?" He shook his head as the others laughed.

"That's my girl," Toph chuckled as Lin stooped down to hug her. Aang sighed and turned to his three children.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked.

"Yes, dad," Kya said. "We're fine. We aren't fragile, you know. Plus, we already knew that you were the most powerful being in the universe. This just makes having the Avatar for a dad even cooler." This statement caused Aang to go into a laughing fit. He hugged his kids tightly.

"I'm glad," he into his daughters hair. He released them. "Why don't you all go play inside?" They nodded and raced inside with Lin close behind. Aang walked over to his friends and his wife.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm glad that's over," Sokka said.

"I wouldn't count it over just yet," Suki said. "Where's Yakone?" The group looked around frantically, but they could see no sign of the criminal. Toph couldn't even feel him using her seismic sense. All the time, Aang could feel himself getting angrier and angrier. He took out his glider from the back room of the house and took off, searching for the waterbender from the skies. He searched for what seemed like hours. His anger had reached its peak.

"Yakone!" he shouted. His eyes and tattoos glowed for the briefest of seconds and the past Avatars spoke through him. "Where are you!"

. . .

At the bottom of Yue Bay, sat a man with a large bubble around his face, which was allowing him to breathe. He sat very still so as not to make any vibrations, although he knew the earthbender would not be able to sense him this far away and at the bottom of the bay. Here he would wait until he felt it best to strike. He would not underestimate the Avatar again. He was lucky enough to wake up before they stopped talking so that he could make his escape. And he was even luckier that the blind chief was not making contact with the earth as he escaped, or he would've been caught for sure. Yes, luck was on his side tonight. He would be back, and soon. And then the Avatar would fall.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long peoples. I honestly thought that I was almost done when I split the chapter in half. But this chapter is huge, at least by my standards. And it's in a tiny font on my computer. I'm just a slow writer and couldn't get to the point, I suppose.**

**Speaking of getting to the point, I could have ended the story right here, in this chapter. After all, I finally got to where I originally planned to go. But my sister told me that people like longer stories. So I'll leave it up to you audience. Should I edit this chapter and finish it now? Or should I make this a novel about Aang searching for Yakone, and Yakone trying to get revenge? There is only so many scenarios for climaxes that I can come up with. And this chapter felt very climax-ish in my mind. Humor and action filled! Who could ask for more! Review and tell me what you think. I need your support on this one.**

**Oh, and that short Suki/Toph moment was from the episode where Toph is struggling in the water and Suki comes to her rescue and Toph thinks it's Sokka so she kisses Suki on the cheek. Busted a gut watching that tonight for the umpteenth time, so I thought it would be funny to add some more Toph humor.**

**Review peoples! Please? I really like it. This was my favorite chapter to write, because of the action and the humor. And the climax-ish feel. And let me know what you think of what I mentioned earlier. Mmk. Bye!**


End file.
